meet me at the coffee shop
by artificial
Summary: sometimes you meet the best people in your worst days. oneshot ichiruki au


People always say rains are the downpour of metaphors. Ichigo begs to differ.

The rain haunts him. It ceased him to think straight and focus on reality, swelling his mood to the point he had no interest on doing anything at all.

It was also the reason he had to take cover on the nearest alley he could find at the moment; under the lushest, oldest tree he could reach. His shirt was drenched, his shoes were ruined. Cursing the fact that he had to forget his umbrella today out of any other time he should have, he scanned the whole area attempting to find a more suitable shelter.

Whether it was fate, luck, or maybe both, he discovered a small coffee shop not too far from his present position. It was a small, secluded place hidden on the dead-end looking corner of the backstreet, the non-strategic location as if it was humbling its existence. He wasted no time to dash straight to the building, silently hoping the coffee was good enough to satisfy his patience.

The closer he was, the vibrant lights of the coffee shop amplified. The unexpected modest looking café turned out to be bursting with people and life, contrasting its outward impression for those who had never stepped inside. When he opened the door, he noticed the counter table was empty and no table was left vacant, much to his dismay.

"May I help you?"

The polite greeting directed his attention towards the waitress who's smiling politely as she welcomed him further inside.

"Ah," he awkwardly messaged his neck, "is this place still open for order?"

"Yes, it is." The server filled in. "Unfortunately, our tables are full at the moment. Would you mind joining seats with another person?"

Considering the rain sounded like it would pour for a while and the coffee shop was the only place left to lodge, Ichigo didn't have any other choice. "It's fine."

The waitress gave a courteous smile before gesturing Ichigo to walk further inside. He relented, following the person from behind. She stopped at a certain table, lowering herself to converse with the sat client.

"I'm sorry, the rest of the tables are full so would you mind joining with this costumer while enjoying your drink?" The waitress graciously asked towards the person sitting alone in the two seats coffee table. Ichigo took the moment to see his potential companion, a petite, raven haired girl with a book lying on her lap. His amber eyes were unexpectedly greeted with her violet pairs, the depth of colors was the first thing he caught as the most prominent trait he could remember from the girl.

"It's alright, I don't mind."

That was why Ichigo found himself sitting in front of her, a menu book promptly served by the waitress as he just positioned himself comfortably.

"One black coffee," Ichigo ordered without even looking at the offered menu. The waitress bowed after repeating his order, asking him to wait as they prepared his drink.

Once the waitress walked away, Ichigo reached into his pants pocket and checked for his phone's condition. The heavy rain drenched his whole attire and he just wanted to make sure his phone wasn't damaged. After making sure it was fine, he stared aimlessly towards the window right beside his table. The rain was definitely not letting up soon.

He found himself snooping at the woman in front of him, curiosity creeping up his consciousness as he found her violet eyes focused on the book while drinking her ordered beverage. He saw her furrowed brows as she flipped the next page, her teeth unconsciously biting her lower lip for few moments before she sighed in relief. Upon the brief examination, now he sought to know what book she was reading to extract such expressions from her face.

He was so caught up watching her that he had no time to look away when her head turned up, her violet eyes widening in realization along with his amber eyes in surprise. Her lips were pursed into a thin line, confusion palpably written on her countenance and before she could inquire for more, Ichigo cleared his throat in attempt to calm his nerves.

"My bad," he admitted, "you just looked so absorbed in your book that I can't help but being curious."

While he was prepared to be insulted, called a pervert, or receive any deviances from his lack of courtesy, the raven-haired stranger did none of the facts. Her lips curved into a smile as she closed her book, stretching her arms forwards and showing the title for the orange haired man ahead of her to see.

Ichigo raises an eyebrow, "Romeo and Juliet? You like romantic classic novels?" He didn't mean to be as judging as he sounded but his harsh way of talking coursed him to appear like one. Yet as peculiar as Ichigo thought she was, the girl didn't seem offended at his customary style of talking.

The stranger sighs, "not really," she answered, "my college assignment required me to read one and this was the most common book I could find."

"You're a college student?" Ichigo had thought she was still in high school with her petite figure, but it was true that one may not judge from appearance. "Which course?"

"I take business as my major and art as minor," she proclaimed, amusement flickered in her eyes at the hinted awe plastered on his frown.

"You take two at the same time? That's admirable."

The woman shrugs, "I had to." She confessed, taking a sip from her cup as if avoiding further explanation. "And you?" She inquired, altering her personal attention to his.

Catching her gestures, Ichigo went along with her topic exchange. "I take medics."

The woman quirks an eyebrow, "so you're smart." Her corner mouth turned upwards teasingly.

Ichigo scoffs, "not really. My dad owns a clinic and I just got used to it."

"Still," she argued, "it's not easy to pass Karakura University's medical entrance exam."

"How do you know where I'm studying at?"

"A hunch."

Ichigo frowned in puzzlement upon her correct hypothesis, distrusts painted his expression causing his companion to laugh out loud.

"I'm joking," she snickered, "the only university that teaches medical in this town is only Karakura University, since it's the biggest school around here."

"Ah," Ichigo comprehended her fact, "now that you have mentioned it, that is true."

She rolls her eyes, "you're not as clever as I thought for an experienced clinician."

"Oi!" He faked an offended look. "At least I am more knowledgeable than you."

The woman slightly titled her head, as if telling him to explain what he meant. So, he does.

"I read William Shakespeare."

The violet eyed woman gapes, "You do?"

Ichigo smirks, "surprised?"

"Considering your delinquent appearance, in matter of fact, I am." She noted, her eyes darting towards his hair as if pointing out what she was talking about.

Ichigo shrugs, "contrary to anyone's belief, it's actually natural." He admitted as he watched her eyes widened in surprise and disbelief written on her countenance.

"You are so full of mysteries," she blinked in astonishment.

"I'll take that as a compliment," he laughed at her stilled-shocked look, used to this type of stance each time he exclaimed his natural hair color.

She hums, "so is that a sign that you can help me with my essay?" The raven-haired grinned, grasping his implied proposition by telling her the information.

Ichigo's corner lips turned upwards, his usual scowl vanished. "Yes, it is."

They spent their whole evening on researching about Romeo and Juliet, with Ichigo helping the petite woman by adding details while she noted some major events he highlighted. By the time it was around seven, she lied down her pen and checked on her watch, grimacing at the specified time and looked at the man sitting in her front with a sheepish smile.

"I have to go," she announced, "I have plans by eight." The plans she was talking about seemed to be important, Ichigo regarded, as she wasted no time gathering her things hastily and putting it inside her bag. "Thank you so much for today." She said with a polite bow before scurrying towards the door and went out of sight, with Ichigo hadn't got the opportunity to reply.

Ichigo frowns, _I didn't even get her name. _He cursed upon comprehension, both sides overlooking the acquirement about each other's identity.

Ichigo rested his chin on his free palm, looking at the glassy window once more nonchalantly as he observed condensed vapor blurring his view from the outside street. No sounds of clattering downpour signed one thing Ichigo has just realized after being so focused talking to the unknown woman with fascinating violet eyes.

_The rain has stopped._

* * *

It has been ten days. Ten days with Ichigo going to a specific café each evening in attempt to catch another glimpse of the raven-haired woman.

However, each time he was left disappointed with only caffeine to keep him company, no sign of the person he wanted to meet arriving and he started to contemplate stopping his whole apprehensive acts. He felt stalkerish and obsessed but there was just something about the woman that felt different; something about her personality that captivated him.

"Ichigo?"

The said man traced back into reality from his thoughts, eyes turning towards the source of the voice as he scratched his neck in realization. "Ah, sorry, what was it again?"

He was on the way to his class along with some of his friends. They had gone to grab some breakfast at the cafeteria together before walking to the next class, currently each of them looking at him in suspicion.

His childhood friend, Tatsuki, raises an eyebrow at his state. "You seem to be in daze a lot lately." She blurted out and another of his old friends, Ishida, nodded in agreement.

"Are you having problems with your assignment? I can help." Ishida's father maintains his own hospital and Ishida himself was on the same major as Ichigo. He was academically intelligent since back in high school and offered a lot of help by the end of graduation exams to his friends. It has been his perks since back then, Ichigo concluded.

"Not really, it has nothing to do with school." He shrugged while they walked, a pat on his back twisting his attention towards his confronter.

Keigo scrutinizes, "I know what that look is," he cleared his throat and wiggled his eyebrows knowingly, "it's _that_, isn't it? Who is the lucky woman?" Ichigo widened his eyes at the nearly accurate assumption, yet he made no signs to approve the correct guess.

Mizuiro chuckles, "give it up, Keigo. Ichigo has no interest in romantic approach since his hair was colored orange."

Ichigo frowns, "my hair is orange since I was born."

"Exactly."

"Says the womanizer," Keigo huffed, "and what else will cause our Ichigo to look like _this_?" He pointed out unwaveringly towards Ichigo's facial expression. "It's got something to do with a woman, I'm sure of it."

"Well that's up to the man himself to confirm." Ishida chimed in neutrally, all of Ichigo's friends now observing him pointedly with one questioning look.

Before Ichigo could avert their attentions or responded with anything, his eyes went wide in disbelief upon recognizing certain couple of violet eyes from not afar, the pair that only belongs to one specific person he knows.

The raven locks and petite figure were awfully too similar to be avoided that he paid no second thoughts to approach the woman in mixed skepticisms and bafflement, not heeding his bewildered friends any attention upon his sudden flee. He needs to chase her before she goes away from his sight. The stranger appeared to spot him as well, as she turned herself towards his direction with her corner mouth curved upwards into a distinct smile.

"We meet again."

Ichigo rested his hands on his knees, panting and inhaling a deep breath before exhaling it out loud, composing himself after maximum speed of sprint. He looked at her amused smile and darted his sight upwards to meet her orbs, his amber eyes filled with resolutions.

"Yes, we do." He replied, scanning her eyes to read deeper than her countenance. "I looked everywhere for you."

"Oh, really?" She blinked as if she hadn't considered the possibility.

"Really," Ichigo snorted, "you never told me you're from Karakura University too."

The woman raises an eyebrow, "you never asked."

Ichigo couldn't argue with that. What she said was true, he hadn't inquired about her university despite the hours he spent helping her with her assignment. From the start, he hadn't asked anything requiring her profile and so was she.

"So do I get a name now at least?" He questioned, curiosity flickering his eyes as he gazed at hers with a playful smirk plastered on his face.

"It's rude to ask for someone's name before giving yours first." She pointed out, smirking back as she stated so.

Ichigo rolls his eyes, "It's Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Well nice to meet you, Kurosaki Ichigo. I'm Kuchiki Rukia."

"Rukia-" before he could complete his sentence, his words were cut by a firm smack on his shoulder.

"Ichigo, don't run off by yourself like that!" Keigo wailed as he caught up to him first being the most athletic and cheerful out of all his other friends. Recognizing the also-surprised petite woman facing his friend, Keigo blinked. "And who is this beautiful woman in front of you, a classmate? Does Ishida know her as well?"

The woman who introduced herself as Rukia was the one to regain her composure first. "Pleased to meet you, I am Kuchiki Rukia."

"I need to go. Catch up to you guys later." Ichigo regarded as he avoided Keigo's start of his massive interrogations. He pulled her arm and lead her to walk along with him without giving Keigo a chance to answer.

"Wait- Ichigo!"

Keigo's voice faded as they walked further, with Rukia having no idea where he was taking her. He kept silent the whole trip so she did the same thing, not inquiring any question as he opened a transparent glass door and they stepped inside.

He took mild steps ahead the massive row of bookshelves and desks. Rukia merely observed the whole library while Ichigo was still clutching her arm, whether he realized it or not. He stopped at the biology shelf's row sign, with no other student present except for them both.

"I think we're good here."

Rukia blinks, "so?" She asked, tilting her head a little bit in confusion. "Why are you bringing me here?"

"My friends are a pain in the ass." Ichigo bluntly said, "I don't want you to feel intruded."

"They're fine," Rukia chuckled, "still much better than most people I've been acquainted to." And she was honestly expressing her statements. "At least they were straightforward."

"You only met one of them." Ichigo pointed out, "It gets worse the more they gathered up."

Rukia raises an eyebrow, "okay then," she relented, "so why are you exactly bringing me here?"

"I was planning to ask for your number." He hoped he didn't sound too direct while he honestly said it without any small talk. "We didn't get any personal information out of each other before, so I'm just trying to get a safe route." Ichigo added to defend himself.

"Safe route to what exactly?" Rukia asked between chortles, trying her hardest to contain her laughter since they weren't allowed to be loud in the library.

"To become your friend." Ichigo said as he gritted his teeth, embarrassment warming up his cheeks as he just realized he sounded as if he had some other ulterior motives. "You seem nice to befriended with."

Rukia smirks, "Funny. You're the first person to ever said that in my whole life."

"Well then, you may not know too many people in your whole life yet."

Rukia begs to differ, but she decided to not correct him on that remark. "I don't know, you don't impress me as much as I do to you." She hummed, pretending to contemplate her decision although she was palpably lying.

Ichigo caught her falsehood, it seems, as a smirk painted his countenance as well in distrust. "We both know you're lying so let's leave the topic there."

Rukia shares a sincere laugh, "fine," she admitted quicker than Ichigo thought, "but I have class in fifteen minutes so let's make it short." The raven haired began rummaging her bag, pulling out a pen and a ripped paper from her notebook. She scribbled on the paper for few seconds before giving it to the man in front of her.

Ichigo gratefully took the piece of ripped paper, scanning it promptly. "What's this creature you drew on the corner?"

Rukia glares, "Creature? You fool, that is obviously a rabbit."

Ichigo blinked, scanning the drawing once more to double check his view. "No, it looks more like part mouse and seaweed."

"Some of us don't get arts and it shows." Rukia rolled her eyes, "As much as I want to continue this discussion, I really have to go." She stated as she placed her pen inside her bag again before walking away from the biology section. She turned her head back to give one last nod towards the orange haired. "I'll see you later, Ichigo."

Her smirk was the last thing Ichigo remembered before she disappeared. Clutching the paper he has just received, Ichigo took no more seconds to pull out his phone and write down the numbers.

* * *

_**I had a terrible writing block and I know it would not go away. This is something I made because I wanted to fight that block and I planned to make this as a one shot. However, I might continue it if I feel like it. I already have plans and background story for our characters in this AU but I'm not sure. Do leave your thoughts behind to help motivate me continuing this story lol**_


End file.
